A shinobi's trails
by no-namey
Summary: Naruto's adventures after the chuunin exam but whit another far worse outcome...


Takes place before the meeting whit Tsunade and after the chuunin exams when Naruto first meets Akatsuki.

*knock,knock*

"yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" yelled a blond Ninja whit clear irateness over his visitor's impatiens on the other side of the door in his voice.

Naruto opened the door to revel two men in black cloaks whit red clouds. Naruto didn't know why by the stared shivering in fear, it was something about these guys . He took a step backwards only to make the shorter of the two take a step forward against Naruto and revel his face to the young shinobi. 'he has the same sharingan as Sauske… his face… he looks so much like him…' "Naruto-kun…"Naruto's thought froze immediately of the tone in the voice it was neither cold not frightning as he would have expected, it was nothing. It spoke once again. "…we would like you to come whit us"  
"huh!?" 'What is he talking about?'

Naruto stepped further back in the room now. Shaking his head furiously. He was clenching his fists ready to fight tough he knew it would be over before he could raise his fists if he were to fight these guys. He was no fool, he could clearly see the difference in power between the three. Especially the raven haired that was now straight in front of him.

"It wasn't a question… step out in the hallway" he said whit an empty firm voice. It sent chills down his spine. He knew he didn't have much of an option so he stepped out in the hallway. "Let's go" the bigger man. His appearance was very peculiar whit his blue shark skin. Naruto stood rooted to the floor. "What's going on, why do I have to go whit you?" Naruto demanded

"No need to tell you..." the large one chuckled "…you will be dead either way soon enough"

"wha-". He felt a hard kick push into his chest and he flew into the wall. He coughed up blood and had to fight desperately from falling into the darkness.

He heard a familiar voice and saw another raven black haired shinobi run around the corner of the Hallway. "NARUTO!!" he said whit clear concern in his voice. His eyes soon narrowed and he growled and this time whit clear spite "itachi…"

"I do not have the time for you Sauske, myself and Kisame will be taking our leave now… along whit your little friend Naruto-kun."

"Like I am gonna let that happen!" he screamed as he charged at Itachi

"Well you do not have a choice in the matter, foolish little brother" Itachi smirked and as easily as he had done whit Naruto he had saukse flying across the hallway whit his leg.

'Little bother'... Those words was ringing in Naruto's ears as he finally gave in and went into darkness.

HOURS LATER

"whahahah, we must do this again sometime my dear" Jiraya said as he parted from his date and headed towards the Hotel room. He stood was rooted to the floor when he saw the young uchia lying unconscious on the hallway floor."Shit!" he growled and as he saw sauske was in no imedient danger he rushed over to his and Naruto's hotel room to see if he was alright but was horrified at what he found.

Nothing.

No Naruto.

'Dammit, I didn't think they would move so soon, I was careless' the sannin thought

He went over to where Sauske was and gave him the medical treatment he could.  
"BOOM" a huge hole blew up in the wall across from Jiraya and Sauske. 4 Jounin came rushing through the newly created hole.

"Jiraya-sama, what's the situation?!" Sarutobi Asuma asked and was shortly followed by Anko's voice through the hallway; "did they reach you?" The other two jounin, Kurenai and Gai stood tensed waiting for an answer.

"what are you talking about, how do you know?"

"akatsuki came after naruto-kun I Konoha but as well."

"They injured Kakashi-san quite severe, he is out cold." Kurenai said.

"I see.." Jiraya replied.

"so..Jiraya-sama, the situation?.., where is Naruto?" Anko demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was careless. They got him…"

The jounin's faces turned Grim at this.

"I'm going to search for him but I need your aid. Kurenai, can you bring Sauske to the hospital?"

"what happened to him?"

"His brother happened…"

Kurenai nodded and picked up Sauske and left for konoha.

"Failure is not an option in this mission…" Jiraya stated. The jounin nodded and were on the two Akatsuki members tracks fast.

-

-

-

AUTORHS NOTES.  
soo… what do you think? R&R please…! Yes I know it is short but hey will get longer, probably.

The genjutsu was never cast on the woman like it was in the Manga, She went out whit Jiraya on her own Accord. That's because he had to be gone for longer this time so they had time to get away whit Naruto. And if she was under a genjutsu he would have notice fast and went to Narutos side.

The other series I was writing "a troublesome chuunin exam won't be contuning but the chapter will be put in this story after I made a timeskip! Unless you say otherwise…^. ^

Remember to R&R, doesn't have to be so constructive, but at least post that you have read it or something, why write a story no one reads, you know…

AND lastly I apologize for the horrible English, I am Swedish and do not talk write or talk so much English.


End file.
